Analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converters (DACs) are used in a wide variety of electronic systems, bridging the analog and digital worlds. They are widely used as modular components as well as key components in system-on-chip (SOC) integrated circuits. ADCs and DACs are clocked components, performing conversions according to a clock signal. The performance of both analog to digital converters and digital to analog to digital converters is adversely affected by the effects of clock jitter. Jitter is the result of imperfect clock sources, and of clock signal propagation problems including signal reflections and noise contamination. Some data converter topologies, e.g. sigma-delta types, are especially sensitive to clock jitter. In spite of advances in phased lock loop (PLL) technology, clock jitter remains a key obstacle to improving data converter performance.